A Surpresa de um Cavaleiro
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Tudo sempre pode mudar. A vida de repente dá uma guinada. O amor é um forte liame. Presente de AS do Need For Fic para Theka Tsukishiro. Yaoi, Saga e Shura.
1. Chapter 1

**A Surpresa de Um Cavaleiro**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categorias: Presente Amigo Secreto CdZ 2015 para Theka Tsukishiro, Saint Seiya, Saga e Shura, MxM relationship. Contém personagens originais.

Advertências: Sexo, um pouco de violência.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Tudo sempre pode mudar. A vida de repente dá uma guinada. O amor é um forte liame.

Sinopse da obra original: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco é um anime sobre pessoas extraordinárias que renascem quando sua deusa, Atena, reencarna na Terra para salvá-la da extinção. São conhecidos como Cavaleiros de Atena e capazes de rachar a terra e abrir os céus com seus poderes. Shura é espanhol, capricorniano, moreno de olhos verdes. Saga é grego, loiro de cabelos compridos e geminiano. O irmão dele, Kanon, é seu gêmeo.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados a Masami Kurumda, Toei e Shueisha. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 **A Surpresa de um Cavaleiro**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Parte I – O Segredo e o Prenúncio**

Logo começaria um longo dia de treinos, aulas para aprendizes, planejamento de missões de salvamento e resgate, discussões sobre o futuro do mundo, ou seja, um dia comum para um cavaleiro de Atena.

No templo de gêmeos, a noite fora calma. Na imensa cama de pés de metal escovado e colchão com mais de dois metros e quarenta de lado, Saga e Shura já haviam se descoberto, se enroscado, se movido na cama, pernas para todo lado, braços, resmungos, um tapão de Shura em Saga que teimava em por pernas e quadris em cima do outro. Puxões de cabelo de Saga em Shura, porque ele puxava os fios longos do geminiano mesmo sem querer. O normal.

"Bom dia!" Voz de mundo acabando e bom humor logo de manhã. Alguém aguentava Saga de manhã após sexo selvagem com o namorado que amava desesperadamente?

O espanhol mal tinha acordado, estranhando despertar já um pouco cansado e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvi-lo, observando-o e achando irritante aquele bom humor dele mal raiado o dia. Resmungou um 'bom dia' enquanto esfregava os olhos, meio sonolento.

"Os prazeres de ser namorado de um homem irritado pela manhã." Agarrou-o pela cintura e puxou-o, deitando em cima dele na cama e massageando as coxas e quadris dele. "A ressaca está incomodando? Acho que não devíamos ter bebido tanto ontem no aniversário de Aiolia. Não costumamos beber com frequência, afinal."

Shura mal ouviu o que Saga dizia, apenas sentindo-se ser agarrado e o colchão de novo sob seu corpo. Sentiu os leves toques e suspirou, murmurando baixo. "Cansado e com dor de cabeça. Nada demais."

Saga beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, carinhoso. "Vai melhorar. Frutas, muito líquido, banho morno e um pouco de descanso, que lhe parece?" Haviam adormecido após um tanto de sexo bem animado e um bom banho era mais que necessário.

Shura deu um leve sorriu e tocou o rosto dele com uma mão. "Parece bom. Depois, temos que treinar e ensinar alguns aprendizes."

"Não sei não. Podemos matar todo mundo com os problemas de tremor e humor por conta do álcool. Por isso não devemos beber, nossos sentidos coordenam nossos poderes. Que tal treinarmos apenas após o almoço? Será melhor para nós e para o santuário. Além disso, tenho certeza que todos aparecerão apenas mais tarde pois fomos dos primeiros a sair."

"Pode ser." Shura passou uma mão pelos cabelos, devagar levantando da cama.

"Vou pedir que preparem algo para nós, vá tomar um banho e logo eu o vejo."

Beijaram-se de leve e Saga suspirou. Gostava de sua vida com Shura.

O espanhol entrou embaixo do chuveiro com um murmúrio de prazer. Barbeou-se, lavou os cabelos e logo estava pronto para descer.

Enquanto isso, Saga vestira apenas um calção para falar com as servas. Os olhares que davam para ele eram sempre de admiração. Saga não perdeu a ocasião. "Ei, meninas, gênero errado. Vocês são lindas, interessantes e merecem alguém melhor que eu." Riu alto vendo as servas ficarem muito coradas e bagunçou o cabelo castanho de uma delas, que mal batia em seu peito. "Café bem forte, suco de frutas, pães frescos, mel, coalhada, panquecas e bolo de frutas. Para o almoço, por favor, peixes grelhados com azeite e legumes da estação. Obrigado."

"Sim, senhor!" A moça sorridente correu a arrumar tudo como lhe fora pedido enquanto Saga pegava duas belas maçãs. "Ah, claro que sabem, mas enfim. Shura está aqui, então versão dupla de tudo, sabem como ele come bem. Aliás, ele realmente come bem." Uma piscadela e todos riram.

Shura já estava vestido quando Saga lhe atirou a maçã e, sem delongas, foi tomar seu próprio banho. Pretendia que fosse rápido, mas não era fácil lavar seus longuíssimos cabelos. O cheiro de Shura estava nele e gostava disso. Barbeado, limpo, cheiroso, trançou o cabelo todo, ainda molhado, e saiu, de túnica grega branca no meio das coxas. "Com fome?"

"Um pouco." Espiou o namorado. Aquelas pernas...

"Vamos lá." Desceram as escadas e tudo estava pronto exatamente como Saga pedira. "Gemada seria boa ideia. Alani, faz gemadinha pro Saga?" Apesar de ser um homem grande e masculino, fez uma cara tão de pobre anjinho abandonado na terra que a senhora corou intensamente, achando-o adorável como se ele fosse uma criança.

"Seu Saga!"

"Que foi?"

"Eu faço, pode deixar." Alani sorriu e, apesar de seus quase sessenta anos, era jovial e ativa.

"Sempre cuidando de mim, não é Alani?"

Shura revirou os olhos dividido entre rir e ralhar com Saga por ser tão sem noção.

"Pro Shura, pode fazer gemada dupla. Com o que ando pensando, ele vai precisar. Hum, compre ostras, catuaba... O Aldebaran disse que é ótimo."

"Mas, seu Saga, onde tem disso aqui? O que é catuaba?" Alani riu baixo. Cuidava de seu mestre desde que ele era um garotinho de quatro anos.

"Vá no Aldebaran e depois me diga se achou. Tenho certeza que o tourão tem um pouco. Ah, a Catuaba que ele traz do Brasil é a melhor."

Shura optou por sentar-se em uma cadeira, apenas escutando. Ainda tinha dificuldades com o jeito de Saga agir, mas entendia perfeitamente que era como ele era.

Saga apenas começou a comer sem se preocupar com Shura. Ele era meio... quieto. E Saga gostava dele assim. "Shura, Kanon vem aqui mais tarde. Vamos comprar umas coisas. Quer ir?"

Shura levava alguns segundos para entender as mudanças no jeito maluco do namorado, mas conseguiu imaginar-se com os gêmeos e achou melhor não ir, nem pensar. Se um geminiano já lhe dava cefaleia, dois seria caso de infarto. "Não, obrigado."

"Nossas conversas são hilárias..." Saga comentou.

"Por que?" Shura perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Por que você quase não fala e eu falo demais. É engraçado, só isso." Comeu simplesmente quatro panquecas com mel, pão com queijo magro, tomou meio litro de suco de frutas da estação, comeu coalhada, pão sírio, a gemada que a serva Alani trouxera e suspirou. "Acho que dá para aguentar até meio dia."

Shura apenas sorriu por um momento antes de voltar a comer. Eles não comiam pouco, sabia que não, afinal, tinham que treinar depois e era necessário manterem-se aptos e capazes. "Precisamos mesmo de muita energia."

"É trabalhoso manter essa muralha funcionando!" Saga sorriu, feliz. "Claro que tudo é pra você... Só você. Bem, talvez um pouco para Atena, mas só um pouco."

Shura olhou-o divertido ao escutar o que ele disse, vendo-o sorrir e sorriu de volta ao ouvir o que ele disse por último, formando com os lábios as palavras 'amo você', enquanto o observava.

"Não me derreta assim. Não fica bem um homem do meu tamanho arrulhando amor eterno. Bem, porque é eterno..." Levantou-se com o olhar calmo. "Vamos, podemos apenas passear, ler um pouco, jogar xadrez, talvez tomar banho no riacho aqui perto, ver as amazonas seminuas."

Shura desistiu de continuar a tentar falar algo com ele, apenas escutando-o. Acabou por levantar-se enfim, sem responder algo, mas com um sorriso nos lábios. Saga era esfuziante, inquieto. Amava-o.

"Que gostaria de fazer, cabrito?"

"Andar um pouco."

Saga acenou, concordando e saiu distribuindo ordens. Pediu que arrumassem algumas coisas na casa e deu a mão ao namorado. "Quanto a ontem, acho que me excedi um pouco. Desculpe se o magoei. Talvez encontremos pessoas que farão piadinhas sobre o que houve."

"Já resolvemos isso ontem."

"Antes, durante ou depois do sexo alucinado?" Saga riu.

"Não sei como eu aguento você." Shura realmente achava o namorado um pouco alucinado, mas também tinha seus próprios defeitos, então...

"Bem, fui meio impetuoso. Machuquei você?"

"Sexo de reconciliação não costuma ser calmo, Saga. Não reclamei e sabe muito bem que se não estivesse de acordo o atiraria longe." Era verdade. Discutiam algumas vezes e, volta e meia, quando Saga tentava fazer amor com Shura, antes de fazerem as pazes, a recusa era clara, direta e por vezes bem física. Não que Saga insistisse ao ponto de tornar-se violência, mas ânimo exaltado era algo que ambos possuíam.

"Ainda bem que gosta. Preciso ser menos afoito, mas..." Abaixou a voz e olhou o outro com intensidade. "Eu estava morto de tesão..."

"Eu percebi." Shura achava até graça em ver o outro ser discreto. "Vamos?"

"Se ficarmos com vontade essa noite, venha por cima. Vou gostar do mesmo jeito."

Shura revirou os olhos. Nunca combinavam nada, apenas se enroscavam e gemiam juntos de prazer.

Desceram para a Arena e, tal qual Saga antevira, não havia ninguém. Todo mundo que tinha ido na tal festa não estava lá. "Creio que fomos os primeiros a acordar. E olha que não é tão cedo assim."

Shura apenas observou o local. Tanto melhor. Estava ainda um tanto mal humorado com a noite anterior. Uma briga tola por ciúmes entre ele e Saga. Não, melhor não pensar naquele papelão duplo. Sentiu um cosmo pacífico e forte. Não, não estavam tão sozinhos quanto haviam pensado. A dissimulação de presença era uma arte que praticavam muito bem.

"Bom dia. Vieram treinar tão cedo? Pensei que dormiriam a manhã inteira." Shaka fazia sua rotina pesada de karatê ao lado de uma sebe viva (1), quase oculto pelas heras e outras trepadeiras espinhosas. Como todos os cavaleiros, era faixa preta em pelo menos três artes marciais.

"Mais tarde. Bebemos muito ontem." Saga respondeu observando a leveza dos movimentos do virginiano, mas sabendo que ele era, também, mortal e perigoso. Todos eles eram.

"O santuário precisa de um pouco menos de álcool, presumo." A série de kata era de vinte e seis momentos e sentidos diversos e qualquer dos cavaleiros de ouro sabia executar com perícia os movimentos. Impressionante era ver alguém que tantos julgavam tão pacífico, por vezes meigo, executar o Gankaku com tanta força e poder destrutivo. (2)

"O Grou Sobre a Rocha." Saga comentou observando a postura perfeita do loiro indiano.

"Eu sei. Representa uma garça pousada com sua visão esplêndida sobre uma pedra, prestes a atacar a sua vítima." Shura suspirou, devia fazer a rotina de kata também, mas não naquele momento.

"Bem, eu vou indo. Já é a quarta série que faço. Comecei bem cedo." Shaka sentia ambos com seu cosmo. Os olhos fechados. Calmo como sempre.

"Até mais, Shaka." Saga estava com o corpo cansado, a mente meio vaga, dor de cabeça. "Hum, que tal sentarmos numa sombra qualquer para descansar? Acabei de acordar, mas não estou muito bem."

Shura entendia perfeitamente. "Ressaca é a pior parte de ficarmos bêbados. Também me sinto aquém do saudável."

Andaram mais um tanto e chegaram a algo parecido com um bosque. Havia pedras, havia templos destruídos, havia algumas árvores e gramado. Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro e Saga estendeu a mão. "Por que não deita no meu colo?"

Shura hesitou um pouco, mas deu de ombros e relaxou ao sentir o corpo de Saga tão perto do seu. As mãos pesadas do geminiano correndo pelos fios curtos e escuros.

"Se nossa vida fosse sempre assim seria ótimo. Atena parece estar disposta a tentar manter a paz. Infelizmente, teremos alguns trabalhos, todos nós, é o preço por sermos tão poderosos." Fechou os olhos por momentos. "Vamos brigar de novo."

Shura franziu o cenho imediatamente. Devia saber. Saga só ficava na defensiva, todo carinhoso, quando havia algum assunto difícil a tratarem. Não, ele era sempre carinhoso, mas era algo... Diferente. "Diga de uma vez." Armou o espírito. Não gostava de jogos.

"Pedi a ela que me desse uma das suas missões."

O temperamental capricorniano estreitou os olhos. "Como assim?"

"Não quero que vá nessa. Simples."

Shura basicamente ergueu-se de um pulo rilhando os dentes.

"Saga, não tome decisões por mim, sabe que não gosto. Se a missão é minha eu tenho que ir. Vamos falar com Atena." Uma das coisas de que mais tinha orgulho era de seu trabalho. E seu trabalho era ser um cavaleiro de Atena.

"Não vai adiantar, não é mais sua. Pode reclamar o quanto quiser. Não vou deixá-lo entrar no Oriente Médio." Saga ergueu-se. Sabia que iriam brigar. Era bem complicado mexer com os brios do espanhol. Era como atacar a honra e dignidade dele, desvalorizar sua coragem e o geminiano sabia.

O capricorniano irritou-se um tanto mais e aproximou-se com os olhos em fogo. "E por que acha que eu deixaria que você fosse? A missão foi designada a mim. E temos de lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Não importa onde seja a missão, mas que inferno, Saga!"

"Não. Não é tão simples." Saga também tinha lá seu gênio sanguíneo e protetor. Segurou os pulsos de Shura. "Você tem a pele mais escura, você tem jeito de árabe! Sei lá o motivo, mas não tenho bons pressentimentos. Você não vai. Sou eu quem vai. Sou loiro, alto, e não pareço um terrorista! Simples! E eu o amo demais para deixar que possa ser confundido e explodido feito uma coisa... Você não é uma coisa. É minha vida!"

"Estúpido!" Shura arfou, encarando o namorado. "Você é loiro, alto de pele clara e pode ser confundido com um americano, não é menos perigoso. E se você se preocupa tinha que pensar que eu também me preocupo, droga." Soltou-se com certa rispidez e se afastou um tanto.

"Você é mais jovem. Tem mais tempo pela frente."

"Por Atena, Saga, que argumento imbecil!"

"Não tenho um melhor!" Já estavam quase aos berros.

Shura rosnou baixo e não conseguiu não socá-lo, mesmo que não com tanta força. "Idiota! Considerando nosso tipo de trabalho ninguém tem mais tempo que ninguém. E você não vai!" Falou com voz ainda mais áspera e saiu dali. Rápido como um raio, literalmente.

* * *

E lá vamos nós. Fanfic já completa no Need For Fic para leitores registrados e participativos. Leitores fantasmas não me interessam. Feliz Ano Novo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Surpresa de um Cavaleiro  
ShiryuForever94**

 **Parte II – A Tempestade e a Bonança**

Saga desequilibrara-se um tanto, mas se recuperou bem rápido e foi atrás do outro sem demora. Encontrou-o encostado a uma imensa árvore frondosa, um tanto oculto pelo jogo de sombra e luz das folhas viçosas.

"Ora, eu devia era mentir! Tudo isso porque fui sincero e contei, não é? Pois bem, da próxima vez eu simplesmente não vou contar! Nem pense em tentar me impedir... Kanon vem porque ele será meu par! Entendeu?"

"Ah, claro, porque um relacionamento baseado em mentiras é algo maravilhoso na vida! Fique com Kanon e não se preocupe mais comigo. Eu sou tão cavaleiro quanto você. Pare de pensar que tem que me proteger! Não tem, é meu trabalho! Nós protegemos a humanidade e a deusa e não um ao outro!" A voz saía rascante, não queria nem saber e usou o cosmo para desaparecer dali uma vez mais. Furioso.

"Não fuja de mim!" Saga rastreou o espanhol facilmente. Tinha sido o grande mestre. Era poderoso demais e sabia muito bem disso. Por que seu amor agia como uma criança? Ora, porque se amavam. Tinha certeza que Shura somente se zangara pois temia que ele, Saga, se ferisse.

"Some." Shura vociferou, agastado.

"Não pode se esconder de mim depois que fizemos amor tantas vezes. Encontro você até no final do mundo se for preciso. Sei muito bem que não preciso proteger você. Não me diga para ficar com Kanon no tom que usou, ele não é meu homem, é meu irmão. Eu o escolhi para ir comigo porque ele é alguém que fará o que for preciso. Você não conseguiria. Você não escolheria viver em meu lugar."

"Está muito enganado a respeito do seu irmão. Ele se sacrificou para lhe entregar a armadura no muro das lamentações. Acha mesmo que ele não morreria por você?" O espanhol passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. "Não gosto nada disso, Saga. No que você estava pensando? Eu não posso ir numa missão perigosa e você pode? O risco de morrer é o mesmo para nós dois." Tentava ficar calmo, mas o jeito de Saga de tomar decisões por eles dois o irritava muito.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns momentos e Saga respirou fundo.

"Atena achou que você sozinho no oriente médio poderia desmontar um esquema terrorista. Eu opinei que não. Simplesmente porque eu sou mais indicado para esse trabalho em especial que você e matarei a todos com uma Explosão Galáctica de impacto incrível se for preciso. Seu golpe é maravilhoso, Shura, mas não causa explosões! Ora, mas que droga, Kanon pode nos levar ao triângulo das bermudas se algo der errado. Eu posso usar o outra dimensão... Você faria o que? Fugiria da explosão? A missão agora é minha. Parto amanhã cedo. Sabe que estou certo."

Sim, Shura sabia. Mesmo assim havia risco de algo dar errado, sempre havia essa possibilidade. Acabou por nada dizer, apenas saiu andando. Não concordava com aquilo, não conseguia, mesmo com sua razão dizendo que faziam sentido os argumentos de Saga. Seu orgulho estava ferido embora soubesse que aquilo era tão estúpido.

O geminiano foi atrás de Shura. "Não me odeie. Vai partir o meu coração."

"Você ser poderoso não elimina o risco." Nem conseguia olhar para o namorado, mantendo a voz baixa.

"Nada elimina o risco, mas se eu for com o coração em paz, talvez erre menos. Diga que me perdoa por fazer o que precisei fazer." Tentou sorrir, mas estava preocupado.

"Precisava? Não exatamente. Eu não iria sozinho, não devemos ir sozinhos em missões. Normas de segurança." Respondeu, suspirando pois sabia que ia perder a discussão.

"E iria com quem? Kanon?"

"Não sei, isso seria algo a ser pensado. Não tenho a mesma sintonia que você com ele, é claro, mas temos nossos talentos, Saga. Você subestimou os meus." Finalmente virou-se para olhar dentro dos olhos do namorado. Ainda estava irritado. "Não gosto que me subestimem."

Saga mordeu os lábios de leve, sem desviar o olhar. Talvez pudesse ceder um pouco. "Desculpe se pareci não confiar em você, meu amor fala mais alto e posso ser meio irracional por isso."

Os ânimos foram se amainando e Shura franziu os lábios e então se aproximou um pouco mais. "Preferia que você não fosse, mas já que é necessário, apenas volte. Inteiro."

"Eu volto, amor, pode deixar. Farei o meu melhor. Tenho muito por que voltar." Sorriu de leve, aproximando-se do espanhol. "Ainda muito zangado? Muito mesmo?"

"Hunf." Shura bufou de leve, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, um tanto nervoso ainda, mas mais pela missão que por estar bravo. "Você me tira do sério, geminiano."

"Eu sei. Sinto o mesmo de vez em quando. Não somos fáceis, não é mesmo?" Abraçou o espanhol enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

Shura sentiu-se vencido pelo amor que sentia pelo outro e acabou por abraçá-lo também.  
"Luto por você, sempre por você, razão de meu viver, lutar, voltar. Para termos tempos de paz, tempo para fazermos amor, para eu gemer gostoso no seu ouvido, para eu sentir sua alma na minha." O dom da palavra, o dom de gêmeos.

O espanhol sentia pequenos arrepios com a voz grossa e o contato quente da boca de Saga em seu pescoço. Aquele homem... "Não devia precisar lutar agora."

"Não vamos mais discutir isso. Preciso lutar sempre, nascemos para isso, amor, sabe que é verdade."

"Eu sei. Essa missão não era sua. Só isso." Suspirou baixinho, abraçando com mais força o homem maior e mais corpulento.

"Atena nem sempre sabe escolher o cavaleiro mais adequado a uma missão. Apesar de sua alma de deusa, às vezes ela é apenas Saori e é uma menina ainda."

"Mesmo assim, você já tem suas próprias missões."

Um longo suspiro e Saga desenroscou-se de Shura deixando uma sombra perpassar seus olhos azuis. "Não. Ela acha que não sou confiável. Que eu poderia trair a todos. Não é verdade, você sabe."

Shura estranhou aquilo, tinha certeza que Atena confiava em Saga. "Como assim? Do que está falando?"

"Ela transferiu missões minhas para Kanon, para Shaka, como se eu fosse um inútil. Consta que eu sou quem tem missões, mas não vou a nenhuma desde que renasci."

Shura arregalou os olhos. "Mas, Saga, isso não é justo! Sendo que foi Atena quem primeiro disse que você não devia ser tratado de forma diferente. Ela tinha que confiar em você!"

"Sim, ela disse, mas talvez apenas queira evitar que eu enfrente alguma situação difícil que faça meu lado negro renascer. No fundo, sei que ela está me protegendo, embora não seja muito fácil de aceitar."

Shura estranhou um pouco. Ao mesmo tempo que fazia algum sentido, não fazia sentido algum. Ela devia confiar no grego. "Mas se a situação é essa, como ela aceitou que você fosse em minha missão?

Eu disse que desistiria de ser cavaleiro, já que ela não confiava em mim. Para que eu serviria, para que todo meu treinamento se era para ser apenas um apêndice inútil no Santuário?" Ficou triste, profundamente triste e suspirou. "Vamos para casa?"

O espanhol estreitou os olhos, preocupando-se ao notar como o cosmo dele estava e segurou-o pelo pulso. "Escute aqui, você não é inútil Saga, não é! Não deixarei que ninguém o faça sentir-se assim." O fulgor, a paixão. Shura admirava seu homem. Muito.

"Então me deixe ir na missão e em paz. Entenda que eu sei perfeitamente como se sentiu ao saber que retirei sua missão porque é o que tem sido feito comigo o tempo inteiro desde que voltamos à vida. Eu sinto muito fazer você se sentir como venho me sentindo há tantos meses. Entenda, por favor. Eu não queria magoar você. Vamos encerrar esse assunto?" Um olhar mesclado de súplica, orgulho e amor.

"Senhor das Palavras... De vez em quando eu odeio esse seu dom." Falou num tom rouco. O apelido que dera a Saga ainda quando haviam se apaixonado no inferno embora só viessem a ficar juntos meses depois.

Saga respirou bem fundo, sabendo que podia ser bem difícil serem um par algumas vezes. "Eu preciso disso. Entenda. Vamos para casa."

Shura apenas acompanhou-o, ajudando a arrumar o material para a missão. Depois disso, treinaram de tarde e, pela hora do jantar, o espanhol recebeu Kanon com um abraço amigável.

"Vou cuidar dele." O mais novo dos gêmeos sussurrou.

"É bom mesmo, ou vou comer sushi de dragão marinho."

Conversa amena, refeição leve, suco de frutas, pois não convinha que os cavaleiros bebessem antes de um trabalho e logo Kanon se recolheu para o quarto de hóspedes enquanto Saga e Shura se trancavam na súite principal. Tomaram banho, se arrumaram com pijamas leves e foram para o quarto propriamente dito.

"Acho melhor você dormir." Shura bocejou, cansado física e emocionalmente, para logo depois deitar-se na cama enorme que dividia com Saga naquele templo.

Saga soltara o cabelo incrivelmente longo e logo se deitou ao lado de Shura. "Obrigado."

"Pelo que?" Shura virou-se, deitando com a cabeça apoiada num dos braços. Ainda ficava impressionado com a beleza de Saga. O grego era apolíneo e os olhos argutos o fascinavam.

"Por me amar tanto que engole seu orgulho e aceita minhas loucuras." Saga estava sendo sincero. Estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto do espanhol. "Você é tão bonito, Shura. De qualquer ângulo que eu olhe. Sua alma é bela. Tenho muita sorte por ter você comigo."

"Você fala demais." Shura respondeu movendo-se para ficar mais próximo do namorado até poder beijá-lo com intensidade, perdendo-se nos braços fortes que o puxavam para ainda mais perto. Não houve mais diálogos, não com palavras, apenas toques, gemidos, beijos e prazer.

* * *

Nota: Havia deixado para lá a fanfic porque ninguém comentava. Já que houve ao menos dois leitores para comentar, eis a segunda parte. Falta apenas a terceira, se houver interesse. ^^ Obrigada.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Surpresa de um Cavaleiro  
ShiryuForever94**

 **Parte III – A Partida e a Chegada**

 **Nota: Unicamente porque Gold Saints pediu, já que tem comentado e falado comigo faz tempo. Desculpe fazer você esperar. Espero que goste. ^^**

Saga partiu ao alvorecer. Shura se levantara mais cedo para se despedir e agora tomava café na sala de jantar da casa de gêmeos.

Na cozinha, perto da porta que dava para a parte lateral do templo, Alani, a leal serva de Saga, terminava de preparar uma omelete de legumes para Shura quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta. Caminhou até lá calmamente e abriu-a para vislumbrar uma jovenzinha com um pacote nos braços. Seria uma encomenda? "Pois não?"

"Entrega para Saga. Ele mora aqui, não é?" A voz era fina, a garota parecia muito jovem.

"Você não é do Santuário? Meu mestre não está. Do que se trata?" Alani não reconhecia a jovem de lugar algum e já servia naquele templo há tempo suficiente para conhecer praticamente todos que podiam transitar livremente pelas casas.

"Não exatamente. Enfim, eu preciso deixar isso aqui, estou com pressa." Estendeu o pacote com ar perdido."

"Entendo. Como entrou aqui então? Qual seu nome?" A serva não teve tempo para muita coisa além de segurar o pacote. Estranho. Era quente. E parecia se mexer? "O que é isso?"

"É para Saga. Adeus." A moça deu meia volta e saiu correndo, atabalhoadamente, quase caindo pelos degraus de mármore carrara polidos.

"Ei, volte aqui! Espere!" Alani sentiu movimento no embrulho que segurava e, sem pensar muito, abriu os panos e gritou. "Mestre Shura! Mestre Shura!" Principiou a correr para a sala onde sabia que o namorado do geminiano estava.

Shura mal pousara a xícara no pires quando ouviu os gritos e se alarmou completamente, o cosmo inflamando. Seria algo com Saga? Ele acabara de partir! Respirou fundo e se controlou para não gerar confusão nos demais cavaleiros de prontidão no Santuário e foi em direção à voz da serva. "O que foi, Alani?"

A serva estava um tanto nervosa. "Mestre... É... Er..." Abriu o pacotinho e mostrou o conteúdo. Um lindo bebê, de dois meses, no máximo, loirinho, olhos azuis como água e o queixo inconfundível de Saga.

Shura engoliu em seco, arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo, ao ver a criança, e se aproximou, observando-a. "De onde..."

"Tem um bilhete. Foi tão estranho, eu abri a porta, ela entregou e saiu correndo! O que faremos?"

O espanhol apenas estendeu a mão para que a serva lhe desse o papel. "Quem?" Perguntou enquanto lia.  
"Foi uma moça, bem novinha até, quem deixou a criança aqui. Ela disse que não era do Santuário, mas passou pelas barreiras. E com um bebê. Não entendo."

Shura respirava em ofegos. Pegou o pedaço de papel e começou a ler, não conseguindo evitar variadas emoções vibrando em sua alma. Aquela carta, aquela situação toda era inacreditável!

* * *

 _Senhor Saga,_

 _Nossa, nem sei por onde começo. Faz um tempão. Sei que nem sabe de nada, talvez nem se lembre. Bom, então, há um ano, quando voltaram a viver como cavaleiros (ah, eu sei o que é um cavaleiro, o Santuário de Atena e outras coisas. Você me contou, acho que nem devia, mas o álcool é bom pra destravar língua), o senhor estava um tanto perdido. Eu era apenas uma adolescente inconsequente e bebemos muito juntos. Eu estava tão feliz por um homem tão bonito estar sorrindo para mim. Era uma festa, uma grande festa numa das muitas boates da cidade. Lembra? Você parecia tão solitário e infeliz... Ficamos nos olhando, dançando, beijei-o num arroubo e fui correspondida. Você é tão bonito! Fiquei feliz por estar ao seu lado._

 _Você me tratou tão bem, foi tão gentil e atencioso. Falava tanto de um amigo seu, um tal de Shura. Até chamou-me por esse nome uma vez ou outra enquanto estávamos dando uns amassos. Nunca entendi o motivo, mas não importa. Só sei que quando dei por mim a gente tava num motel e eu achei que ia ser legal. Você é lindo! Fiquei toda derretida porque mal tenho um metro e sessenta e você é tão grande! Tola, né? Nem falamos de camisinha, eu tava muito bêbada._

 _Enfim, o nome da garotinha é Fairy. Pode dar outro se quiser. Não posso cuidar dela, nem ficar com ela. Meus pais morreram há seis meses e eu fui para um abrigo. Uma tia distante disse que cuidaria de mim, mas não contei sobre a bebê. Eu vou embora de Atenas amanhã. Desculpe ter escondido, desculpe partir assim, mas eu mal fiz dezesseis anos e não posso mesmo ficar com ela. Eu não queria incomodar, não foi culpa de ninguém, você estava bêbado e eu também. Não fizemos nada de errado, apenas nos divertimos juntos. Certo, eu bebi, embora menor, entrei na boate com documentos falsos. Que estúpida, não é mesmo? Mas fui muito feliz por umas horas._

 _Só peço que não a deixe em um orfanato. Não é legal. Eu fui olhar alguns, mas não gostei do que vi. Pensei muito sobre isso e pensei que o melhor era ela ficar com o pai. Sério, será que pode cuidar da Fairy, por favor? Se tiver dúvidas, apenas olhe pra ela. Não pode ser filha de mais ninguém. Se é importante, nunca tive outro homem, o senhor foi o primeiro, afinal eu só tinha quinze anos. Me perdoe por favor, sei que menti a idade, disse que tinha dezenove, foi um erro, mas não me arrependo. Ah, ela tem quase dois meses, nasceu dia vinte e três de outubro._

 _Se está se perguntando como o encontrei, um parente distante me colocou dentro do Santuário, prometi nunca mais voltar nem contar a ninguém. Ele quase desmaiou quando mostrei a bebê e disse que era sua filha. Espero que não fique muito bravo._

 _Beijão._

 _Nicoleta_

* * *

Shura estava branco como leite. Uma garotinha! Filha de outra garotinha! Saga era doido? Como ele pudera! Respirava rapidamente, sem saber ao certo no que pensar.

"Mestre Shura, está passando bem? Quer se sentar?" Alani era pura apreensão. Sabia que Shura era o homem de seu mestre e agora... Um bebê!

A mente do espanhol fazia rápidos cálculos. Logo quando reviveram? Havia sido antes, antes de terem qualquer coisa, mas... Saga já tivera mulheres quando fora Grande Mestre. Nunca haviam falado da sexualidade um do outro, apenas haviam se apaixonado. Olhou para a menininha com curiosidade. Os olhos. O profundo azul de Egeu. O queixo. O tom dos cabelos. Deus, era tão parecida com ele... Recuperou-se e seu lado prático e sério aflorou.

"Alani, temos algo para ela comer? Não sou muito bom com crianças, mas acho que ela vai precisar beber leite." Pensava velozmente. A menininha não tinha culpa de nada. Ouviu-a soltar sons que somente bebês conseguiam e pegou-a devagar. "Ei, garotinha, está tudo bem. Está com frio?" Embalou-a com total falta de jeito o que fez a serva rir.

"Mestre Shura, é menino ou menina? Não sei se temos algo para bebês. O que vamos fazer com ela? Vai ficar aqui?"

"E eu sei?" Shura respondeu ainda atordoado. "Bom, até Saga voltar vamos ter que cuidar dela. É uma menina. Segundo o bilhete, chama-se Fairy e tem quase dois meses."

"Acho que vamos precisar de mamadeiras, fraldas, mantinhas. Posso comprar, arranjar com outras servas também."

"Creio que teremos que fazer um monte de arranjos. Eu nem sei por onde começar. Não fui propriamente treinado a cuidar de bebês. Saga até tinha jeito conosco quando éramos menores, mas um bebê?"

"Bem, posso conseguir uma ama de leite. Tenho uma parenta com bebê pequeno também. Acho que ela não vai se importar. Onde poremos um bercinho? Minha cunhada tem um sobrando... Menininha! Que linda!" O olhar da serva ficou doce. "Mestre Saga é o pai, não é? Ela é bem a cara dele. E esses cabelos? O mesmo tom."

Shura respirou fundo, de novo. "Calma, uma coisa de cada vez. Saga é o pai pelo que está no bilhete. Acho melhor por um berço no quarto ao lado da suíte principal caso ela acorde à noite." Parou de falar sentindo a criança se aninhar em seu colo. Ainda bem que não estava de armadura.

"O senhor fica bonito de pai... Er, desculpe, mas como é o homem do meu mestre, é natural que eu ache que será pai também, não é mesmo? Ou pretendem doá-la? Talvez a vida de cavaleiros de Atena seja incompatível com um bebê." Havia uma tristeza bem escondida na voz da serva.

Shura voltou os olhos verdes para a serva, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo. "Ora, creio que ela ficará, pelo menos, até Saga chegar. Ele é quem tem que decidir o que vai ser feito. Nunca pensei em ter filhos. Nossa vida é complicada." De repente, sentiu-se com cem anos de idade.

"Bem, eu vou tomar algumas providências. Pode ficar com ela um pouco? Ficará bem? Sabe trocar fraldas, essas coisas? Se bem que, não temos fraldas! Primeiro item da lista!" Alani riu um tanto. Ah, uma bebezinha! Talvez fosse o que aquela casa de gêmeos precisasse.

"Não, eu não sei trocar fraldas. Não sei fazer mamadeiras, nem muitas outras coisas. Minhas mãos são afiadas, eu sou uma espada viva, uma poderosa máquina de matar. Vou precisar de muita ajuda." Havia um pouco de mágoa em suas palavras.

"Eu tenho experiência. Nunca pensei em usar aqui no Santuário, ainda mais com um Mestre que não parecia disposto a constituir família, e não estou falando disso nos moldes tradicionais, mas... As coisas mudam, afinal de contas. Ela precisa comer algo, senão agora, em breve, veja esse biquinho! Coisinha linda!" A bebê no colo do cavaleiro de capricórnio fez uma carinha de coitadinha e começou a choramingar. "Vou fazer leite artificial mesmo, por enquanto. Se bem que não tem o mesmo valor nutritivo. Senhor Shura, não quer ir comprar as coisas? Faço uma lista e o senhor vai, irá bem mais depressa que eu e tenho certeza que eu terei mais facilidade atendendo às necessidades dela, ao menos por enquanto."

O moreno volveu os olhos para a criança ao ouvir o choramingo e passou devagar uma mão pelo rosto pequeno, escutando Alani e acabou por concordar. "Sim, pode ser. Faça a lista. Eu a colocarei em sua guarda e irei fazer o que é preciso fazer." Suspirou. Estava ligeiramente nervoso. Talvez devesse chamar alguém mais experiente. Talvez Dohko, Shion... As palavras da serva foram assentando em sua mente. Sim, Saga nunca pensara em constituir família. Tinham um relacionamento, mas eram uma família? Não, não por causa da criança, não era isso. Eles dois juntos já eram uma família?

Shura se deu conta de que a chegada de Fairy os faria questionar muitas coisas ainda. Mas ficaria para depois.

Em alguns minutos Alani fez uma lista com diversas coisas entre mantas, fraldas, mamadeiras, produtos de higiene, roupinhas e entregou ao cavaleiro. "Creio que por enquanto é tudo."

Shura pegou a lista e entregou o bebê para a mulher, olhando os diversos itens.

"Obrigado, Alani. Voltarei em breve. Tem certeza que ela ficará bem?"

"Vá de uma vez. Está tudo sob controle." O tom maternal na voz da serva fez Shura se acalmar um tanto.

Alani segurou a bebê e fez carinho nos fios finos e sedosos. "Fairy não é? Sabe de uma coisa, você tem os cabelinhos loiros de Mestre Saga, olhinhos iguais. O queixo então... É uma bela garotinha. Tá com fome? Enquanto mestre Shura não volta, vamos ver o que posso fazer." Preparou leite de cabra, sabia que era melhor e dava menos alergia em bebês tão novos. Serviria até Shura trazer o leite específico para bebês daquela idade. A bebezinha mamou feliz e dormiu. Carregou-a um pouco para que arrotasse e arrumou uma caminha para ela no quarto de Saga, na enorme cama de casal de seu mestre. Não havia um berço ainda, nem fraldas limpas, então colocou tecidos bem limpos enfaixando o corpinho e cercou-a de travesseiros.

Shura acabou por demorar um pouco, primeiro para achar as lojas necessárias, e depois para achar o que estava na lista. Voltou pouco mais de três horas depois, com um número impressionante de pacotes, sacolas e caixas. Fez algumas viagens, muito rápidas, logicamente, trazendo inclusive um berço, todo branco, enorme. Tinha a face afogueada e estranhou o incrível silêncio. "Alani?" Chamou ao pé da escada, subindo logo após, procurando a serva.

"Oh, olá Mestre Shura, Fairy dormiu. Tomou leite, eu a limpei e enfaixei com bandagens limpas e está bonitinha esperando pelas coisas dela. Vamos organizar tudo no quarto de hóspedes. É ao lado do meu mestre. Creio que será bom."

"Obrigada por cuidar dela e, bem, acho que até pelo espaço, é melhor mesmo no quarto de hóspedes."

"Não foi nada, ela não me deu trabalho algum, ao menos não ainda." Começou a pegar as coisas que Shura trouxera e ajudando em tudo que podia. Quando acabaram de arrumar o berço no lugar, transferiu a pequenina e ligou a babá eletrônica. "Bebês nessa idade dormem bastante, mas em breve ela vai acordar com fome de novo. Vou mandar lavar todas as roupas."

"Lavar? Mas são novas!" Shura encostara a porta do quarto pensando que sua vida virara de ponta cabeça.

"Exatamente por isso. Precisam ser lavadas, enxaguadas com álcool, secadas no sol para evitar bactérias e também passadas com ferro bem quente. Preciso esterilizar as mamadeiras também."

"Céus... Quanta coisa!" Shura estava até meio zonzo com tantos detalhes.

"Mestre Shura, também precisaremos levá-la a um pediatra, ver a saúde dela, as vacinas, talvez um bom exame de DNA."

Shura ia descendo as escadarias ao lado da serva e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a última frase. "Quanto ao pediatra concordo, mas não vejo o motivo do DNA, não duvido que seja filha de Saga, é parecida demais, em certos aspectos."

"Eu sei, mas seria bom, ao menos para que não haja dúvidas. Em todos. Se a mãe vier buscá-la depois, arrependida? Dizendo que ele não é o pai? É meio difícil não se apegar a um bebê. E, salvo engano, não há bebês de cavaleiros há mais de 500 anos."

O espanhol bonitão suspirou, pensando um tanto e acabou por concordar. "Bem, vendo por esse lado, creio que será mesmo necessário." Sua mente ainda estava extremamente atordoada. Aceitar que Saga tinha um filho, ou melhor, uma filha, de uma hora para outra era meio complicado.

"Ele não o traiu, tenho certeza, se é o que tanto o preocupa." Alani era, antes de tudo, extremamente apegada e leal para com Saga.

"Hein? Não, não, não é isso. Estamos juntos há pouco mais de meio ano e pelo que sei uma gestação demora em média nove meses, sei que isso foi anterior."

"E... bem..." Alani corou levemente. "Mestre Saga não era exatamente apaixonado por moças, muito menos por garotas tão novinhas. Deve ter sido algo bem esquisito, mas saberemos depois. Precisa de algo mais? A noite pode ser bem complicada com um bebê, devia descansar."

Shura escutou-a, vendo-o a corar e pensou por um momento ao ouvir a pergunta. "Bom, há algo mais que eu deva saber? Digo, sobre cuidar de... hum.. bebês?"

Alani riu gostosamente. "Ah, Mestre Shura, há muitas coisas. Quer que mande uma ama-seca?"

Shura olhava-a divertido até, sim, sabia que tinha muitas coisas. Estranhou seu próprio bom humor. "Creio que será necessário, não tive irmãos pequenos e... Chame Aiolos! Tenho certeza que ele poderá ajudar-me um pouco!" Como se esquecera do amigo?

"Mas, senhor, Mestre Aiolos cuidava do irmão somente a partir dos quatro anos do Mestre Aiolia."

"Melhor que nada... Oh, por Atena, como é complicado." O mais próximo de bebês que Shura já tinha estado era dos aprendizes que chegavam com, no minimo, seis anos. Cinco às vezes. Não eram bebês! Não era nem de longe a mesma coisa.

"Não, não. Vou chamar a ama-seca. Ela irá dormir com a neném e cuidará de tudo até que todos se adaptem." Um olhar um pouco mais severo e a mão na cintura dando a perfeita noção de que ela não ia mudar de ideia.

Shura arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. "É a convivência com Saga?"

"Como assim?"

Shura riu. E Alani riu com ele. Talvez um pouco. O jeitão da serva era um tanto intimidador, tal como o de Saga quando decidia algo.

"Ora, o senhor está bem sem saber o que fazer, o que é normal. Vou indo. O nome da moça é Dimitra. Ela virá em uma hora ou menos. Não se preocupe com nada. Ah, antes que me esqueça, Mestre Shion pediu que eu o avisasse que Mestre Saga retorna amanhã."

Shura escutou-a, nem pensando em contrariá-la, de qualquer maneira. Não daria conta sozinho. Não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso. Saga voltaria já no dia seguinte? Não esperava que fosse tão rápido, mas seria melhor. "Obrigado, Alani."

"De nada. Porei uma cama extra no quarta da Fairy. Talvez um forno de microondas ou algo assim, será tudo prático e organizado. Eu cuidarei disso."

"Tenho certeza que sim." Shura despediu-se e saiu para espairecer a mente e pensar em tudo aquilo.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Surpresa de um Cavaleiro  
ShiryuForever94**

 **Parte IV – O Regresso**

Era noite ainda. Quase completa escuridão. Estava cansado. A missão correra bem. Alguns cortes, nada grave. Entrou pelo seu templo esperando poder dormir um pouco. Haviam avisado que ele se atrasaria algumas horas por isso não cria que houvesse alguém o esperando. Subiu pelas escadas e entrou no quarto. Kanon dissera que viria pela manhã, que tinha assuntos no templo de Poseidon e Saga não discutira.

Um suspiro fundo e o geminiano apenas observou seu namorado deitado como se fosse um sonho. Tomou banho, rapidamente, sem muito barulho, para não acordar o seu querido e voltou, apenas de bermuda, para a suíte de ambos. Deitou na cama, feliz. Deu um beijo na boca, de leve, de Shura e sussurrou que estava de volta.

Como todo cavaleiro, mesmo dormindo Shura sentiu a cosmo energia do grego e, inconscientemente, ficou em estado de semi alerta, inquietando-se na cama. Acordou mesmo, porém, ao sentir o leve beijo e ouvi-lo, abrindo devagar os olhos, sorrindo um tanto ao vê-lo ali. Ergueu a face, dando-lhe um selinho. "Bem vindo de volta, correu tudo bem?"

Saga abriu um sorriso também, ambos iluminados pela parca luz da janela. Era lua cheia. "Com saudades, alguns cortes, nada grave. Alguma novidade?"

Shura gostou de vê-lo sorrir, escutando-o e ficou levemente preocupado quando ele falou em cortes. Suspirou ao ouvir a pergunta, voltando a ficar sério e abria a boca para falar quando um chorinho agudo se fez ouvir. Suspirou, sentando-se na cama, era uma boa hora de 'mostrar' a novidade. "Uma das grandes, por assim dizer."

"Hum?" Saga arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho após. "Que barulho é esse?"

O espanhol levantou-se, estendendo uma mão para ele e depois que ele segurou a sua puxou-o até o quarto do lado. "Bom, acho que lembra de uma moça chamada... Nicoleta, creio." Chegou até a porta e bateu, falando depois. "Dimitra, vou entrar." Esperou um pouco, abrindo a porta e vendo a ama-seca com um robe, ninando a bebezinha.

"Nicoleta?" Seguia Shura calmamente. Não se recordava ao certo. E, Dimitra? Era uma das servas de Aldebaran. O que estava havendo ali? "Shura?" Olhou para a moça com o bebê e não entendeu nada. "Por que esta mãe e seu bebê estão aqui?"

Shura não sabia se ria ou tinha um ataque de riso histérico. "Não é uma mãe e seu bebê, é uma ama-seca com sua filha." Disse se aproximando e depois de duas palavras com a moça pegou a criança, aproximando-se de Saga. "Olhe para ela, vai entender."

"Ama seca? Com a filha dela? Não compreendo e... E..." Fez como lhe fora dito e espiou para a criança. A bebê era... Era... Era? "Zeus!" A menininha olhou-o, os cabelinhos loiros, os olhos azuis, a luz tênue dos candelabros não ocultavam aqueles olhos. "ZEUS!" Não achava palavras, não sabia o que pensar. "Ela, eu... Quem? Como? Eu acho..." O assombro nos olhos de Saga fez Shura rir.

"Acho que tem noção de que é sua filha, Saga, não de Dimitra. É quase impossível não notar. É sua filha com Nicoleta. Tem um bilhete. Espere um pouco." Foi até o quarto de ambos e pegou o papel numa gaveta, voltando e entregando-o para o geminiano.

O grego alto e loiro pegou o bilhete e leu, correndo, piscando muitas vezes os olhos. "Eu nem sabia! Fairy? Um bebê! Nicoleta. Oh, céus, eu bebi tanto aquele dia. Ela era... Tão nova assim?" Começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, falando sobre ter sido um idiota, que deveria ter ao menos usado proteção, que estava se sentindo péssimo e...

"Senhor Saga, se gritar mais um pouco ela começará a chorar novamente." Dimitra pegou-a do colo de Shura. "Ela acabou de tomar leite, está sonolenta, poderão brincar de papai e filha amanhã, a menos que seja uma nova forma de treinamento ficar noites inteiras acordado." Olhou-os com ar sério. "Saiam, os dois, por favor. Conversem em outro lugar. Alani me disse para cuidar de Fairy, que é o que vou fazer. Hunf."

"Mandona hein? Alani sabe mesmo escolher." Saga revirou os olhos. "Pensando bem, eu preciso de um drinque... Me acompanha, Shura? Precisamos conversar."

Shura novamente quis rir. De onde viera seu bom humor? A serva estava certa e Saga era um pouco explosivo demais para ficar quieto. Suspirou e puxou-o para fora do quarto. "Vamos, grego, vamos lá para baixo.

"Olha, e-eu... Não sabia, foi antes... Não lembro direito, Shura! Não o traí! Isso tudo é complicado, que vamos fazer?" Falava sem parar, respirando depressa.

"Quer se acalmar? Eu sei. Tive aulas de biologia. Se tivesse sido uma traição a criança nem teria nascido, ainda."

"Ei, eu não traio!" Saga reclamou quase correndo pelo corredor e principiando a descer os degraus alvos de mármore. "De onde ela veio? Quer dizer, eu sei de onde vêem os bebês... Eu acho... Er, não, eu sei... Er, quando a mãe volta? Quer dizer, não volta. Eu queria saber quem são os avós dela, talvez ela tenha tios. Os pais de Nicoleta morreram, então não há avós. Que confusão!"

"Abaixe o tom de voz, Fairy precisa dormir. Não leu o bilhete? Não sei quando volta ou se volta. Foi Alani quem atendeu à porta quando a mãe veio entregá-la e logo após foi embora. Não podemos culpá-la. Com dezesseis anos a vida não seria fácil sendo órfã e ainda mais com uma bebê." Shura foi seguindo-o.

"Ela precisa dormir, eu preciso é de um uísque. Não, de uns cinco. Zeus, eu não sei criar um bebê. Ela tinha... Tinha... UMA CRIANÇA! Como pude fazer sexo com uma moça de 15 anos? Por Atena, eu devia ser preso! Eu estava muito bêbado...MUITO. E agora... Ela está bem? O bebê?" Pegou uma garrafa de uísque e simplesmente abriu-a, virando-a na boca, tomando bons goles.

"A bebê, Saga. É uma garota. E, por favor, pare de gritar. Se continuar assim vamos para a minha casa." Nem comentou o fato dele ter ido para a cama com a garota tão nova, não tinha por que. Era passado e não estava com vontade de discutir aquilo. Imaginar Saga na cama com uma mulher, com qualquer pessoa, aliás, não era parte de suas ideias de pensamentos alegres.

"NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO!"

Shura arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou olhando-o sem nada dizer.

Saga notou o silêncio e seus olhos se encontraram com os do namorado. "Não está com raiva?"

"Tenho motivo?" Shura cruzou os braços e ficou observando o homem que amava.

Saga fechou os olhos, encostou-se numa parede e escorregou até o chão. Estava se sentindo perdido. "Que faremos? Er, se quiser topar essa comigo... Nem nos casamos... Temos quase seis meses de namoro, mas ela precisará de um lar. Eu também tenho que pensar se ela quer mesmo o nome de Fairy. Fairy Gemini é bonito? Pode ser Fairy Gemini Capri se preferir. Bem, se formos cuidar dela juntos. Quer cuidar dela junto comigo? Esqueça. Não é sua responsabilidade." Virou a garrafa de novo.

"Quer se acalmar? Somente para deixar algumas coisas bem claras, não vou largar você só por que de repente tem uma filha. Vou continuar ao seu lado. Não sei como, mas posso tentar ajudar a cuidar dela. Quanto ao nome, você escolhe. Segundo o que diz o bilhete, pode mudar se quiser."

"Você é sempre prático, cuidadoso e correto. Também por isso me apaixonei por você. Será que serei bom pai, Shura? Sou um cavaleiro, ela é tão pequena... e loirinha... e..." Olhos muito azuis ficaram cheios de água.

A dualidade geminiana. Alegria e tristeza. Bom dia e mau dia.

Shura suspirou, aproximando-se mais dele, vendo o jeito que ele estava e tirou-lhe a garrafa antes de responder. "Será bom pai se se empenhar nisso. Mas agora acho que precisa descansar. Depois vamos nos informar sobre um monte de providências. Venha, precisa dormir."

"Eu nem a vi direito. Será que a assustei? Como a gente cuida de um bebê nos dias atuais? Qual a quantidade de brinquedos? Quanto ela come? Eu não tive pai e mãe, Shura! Eu não tenho referências!" Abraçou-se ao outro. "Estou confuso, nervoso e apavorado."

"Ei, vamos, acalme-se." Abraçou-o também acariciando-lhe os cabelos com calma. "Uma coisa de cada vez. Vamos dormir? Faltam algumas horas para amanhecer."

Saga virou o rosto de leve e encontrou os lábios do outro, beijando-o, com carinho, sentira saudades. Logo partiu o toque e concordou com um movimento de cabeça. "Obrigado por cuidar de tudo."

Voltaram para o quarto e Saga se atirou na cama, muito cansado. Sentiu calor e tirou a camisa. Cortes, hematomas, um local estava até suturado.

"Hum, não parecem muito graves mas vamos cuidar disso depois." Tocou alguns cortes de leve e deitou-se.

"Kanon fez os curativos. Não está doendo. *Sentiu o outro deitar ao seu lado e sorriu meio triste* Eu pensei em te atacar e fazermos amor em ritmo insano, mas com tudo que aconteceu, nem consigo pensar direito... Sinto sua falta até mesmo por um mísero dia."

"Também senti sua falta, bastante. E quero perguntar da missão mas não agora, descansar é mais necessário. Teremos muito tempo para nós dois, mas agora durma." Shura suspirou, acarinhando o rosto dele devagar com uma das mãos.

Saga apenas enroscou-se no outro e mal respondeu que concordava, dormiu, exausto. O álcool que bebera fora pouco, apenas estava muito cansado.

O espanhol ainda ficou um pouco mais de tempo acordado, pensando no que realmente significaria aquela garotinha para eles dois, para o futuro deles. Adormeceu pensando que até gostaria de ser pai.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Surpresa de um Cavaleiro  
ShiryuForever94**

 **Parte V – Decisões**

Alani, como era seu hábito, acordou cedo e subiu para ver a ama-seca e a bebê. Ambas dormiam e sorriu. Era uma garotinha tão linda! Já passava de 6 da manhã e ponderou se devia chamar os dois cavaleiros. Mestre Saga chegara de viagem, talvez não devesse. Ouviu um bater de palmas de outra serva e desceu. Havia visitas. Kanon de Gêmeos. "Mestre Kanon, como está? Quer um suco? Uma gemadinha?"

Kanon riu alto. "Ah, bom dia, Alani, não, não preciso de gemada. Não tenho um cabrito tarado por namorado. Vim saber de Saga, ele se feriu um pouco, nada grave, mas é sempre bom ter cuidado."

"Ele, hum, eles ainda estão dormindo. Quer esperar um pouco? Posso fazer ovos mexidos."

"Alani, você é uma mãe e tanto. Talvez um pouco de pão sírio com patê de berinjela?" Kanon riu passando a mão enorme pelos cabelos da serva tão leal.

"Ora, Mestre, Kanon..." Riu com carinho e ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando ouviu passos e viu Dimitra descer com a bebezinha que choramingava de fome.

"Bom dia Mestre Kanon. Sra. Alani, o leite de Fairy está pronto?" A serva era experiente também, apesar de mais jovem que Alani. E conhecia todos os cavaleiros. Era um requisito para trabalhar no Santuário. A pequena bebê chorou mais alto. "Ei, calma, anjinho, já vai comer."

Kanon parecia em choque. O que era aquilo? "Fairy? O que faz uma bebê aqui? Bem, isso é nome de garota. Não devia estar com a mãe? Não sabia que tinha filhos tão novos, Dimitra."

"O leite está esfriando na cozinha." Alani comentou e virou-se para o gêmeo mais novo. "Mestre Saga explicará depois.

Kanon observou a tal Dimitra passar com a bebezinha e segurou no braço de Alani. "Desculpe, mas essa história está estranha. Saga não deixaria um bebê aqui, pode ser muito perigoso em caso de guerras, ou ataques. Diga-me de uma vez: de onde veio o bebê?"

"Olha, não quero falar de algo sem autorização de Mestre Saga. É uma menina sim." Alani sabia bem que eles eram muito chegados, mas realmente não queria explicar tudo a Kanon, deixaria para o pai da criança.

"Pois então vou acordar meu irmão."

"Ele chegou tarde!" Alani, sempre protetora.

"Eu também." Subiu as escadas e viu que o quarto de hóspedes, com a porta aberta, agora dispunha de uma série de coisas... Franziu o cenho e seguiu. Bateu à porta de Saga, não com delicadeza.

Na cama enorme, o espanhol já tinha dormido um tanto antes, acordara mais cedo mas permanecera deitado, pensando. Sentou-se devagar na cama, ouvindo as batidas à porta. Pelo cosmo, sabia que era Kanon. Fez um carinho no rosto de Saga e vestiu um robe. "Só um momento." Tocou novamente em Saga, chamando-o.

"Hummmm." O geminiano mais velho gemeu cansado ainda e abriu os olhos lentamente. "Que foi?"

"Saga! Deixe de frescura e diga a seu namorado pra abrir a porta. O que um bebê está fazendo na sua casa?"

"Eu mereço." Saga enterrou a face no travesseiro. "Não estou! Some!"

"Abre essa porta ou eu derrubo! Deixe de frescura! A não ser que esteja comendo seu homem, me deixe entrar!"

Shura estreitou os olhos. Aqueles dois. "Cale a boca, Kanon, não sou surdo. Resolva isso ou eu resolvo." Shura olhou para Saga e ergueu a mão em riste, como uma espada. "Garanto que não serei gentil."

"Céus, que mau humor de manhã. Credo." Saga levantou e vestiu um robe também. "Entra, desgraçado! É cedo, sabia? Insuportável!"

"Estou dentro." A presença forte de Kanon era impossível de não ser notada.

"Não grita, caramba. Bebi um pouco, mas acho que estava muito fraco e estou de ressaca."

"Hunf, não me interessa. Há um berço, mantinhas, uma cama e outras coisas no quarto ao lado deste. Tem uma criança de meses lá embaixo. Explique-se."

"Virou meu pai agora?" Saga fez pose de desafio.

"Eu vou tomar banho, divirtam-se." Shura murmurou pensando que realmente... Um namorado tarado psicopata e um cunhado entrão maníaco. Estava bem na vida.

"Estou esperando." Kanon bufou.

"O trem? Não tem por aqui."

"Saga!"

Shura parou bem na frente da porta do banheiro e passou a mão no rosto. Virou-se de uma vez e rasgou a cortina do outro lado do quarto com um golpe leve de sua espada. "Calem a boca, os dois. Que inferno. Ninguém merece."

"Shura, eu quero muito bater no meu irmão, mas acho que você faria isso de maneira melhor."

"Ah é? Você e mais quantos vão me bater?" Saga reclamou.

"Chega." Shura tinha uma presença incrível quando queria. "Crianças... Kanon, a bebê é filha de Saga, isso foi descoberto ontem de manhã, quando a mãe deixou-a aqui e sumiu. Se continuarem gritando, não importa que seja o templo de você, a ama-seca vai expulsá-los da casa e eu vou ajudar com prazer." O último comentário foi feito num tom claro de ameaça. "Não necessariamente em apenas um pedaço cada um. Entenderam?"

"Ele é sempre tão amoroso assim de manhã?" Kanon perguntou com ar divertido, processando as informações com rapidez.

"Sempre." Saga respondeu rindo baixo.

"Idiotas." Shura respondeu.

"Certo, agora... Saga, como isso aconteceu?" Kanon ficou sério.

"O que você acha? Não foi fertilização in vitro isso eu garanto. Não andei fazendo doação de sêmen por aí não."

"Só poder ser filho da Nicoleta. Foi a única mulher com quem você deitou na vida que eu sei. Cara, ela tinha o que? Dezenove anos?"

"Quinze." Saga respondeu sem graça.

"Como? Saga, seu... Seu... Pervertido! Uma criança! Você transou com uma criança?" Estava indignado e surpreso.

"Olha aqui seu debiloide, não sou pervertido! Tal como você eu pensei que ela tivesse dezenove anos!" Andou até o irmão e o empurrou na parede, sentindo um corte nas costas e gemendo de dor.

"Okay. Me solte e vamos olhar os pontos, certo?" Kanon imediatamente se preocupou. "Não é um corte grande, mas é fundo, Saga. Tem que se cuidar."

Shura alertou-se e foi buscar material de curativo.

"Nicoleta era bonita. Alta, esguia, não parecia mesmo ser tão jovem. Ainda mais maquiada e numa boate. Ah, quero ver minha sobrinha! Shura, parabéns pela paternidade presumida." Riu baixo embora sua mente estivesse a mil pensando no assunto.

Shura nada disse. Pegou um bom chumaço de algodão e limpou a ferida. "Abriu um ponto. Vou refazer. Tem que ficar mais calmo, Saga."

"Ah, claro. Chego em casa, de repente tenho uma filha, meu irmão me chama de pervertido, mas está tudo ótimo." Ficou quieto de qualquer maneira. Nem um leve esgar de dor com a agulha perfurando sua pele e refazendo o ponto. Shura era bom naquilo. Todos sabiam prestar primeiros socorros ao menos. "Obrigado."

"De nada. Vá se vestir, vou tomar banho e vamos descer."

"Certo. Onde está Fairy?" Saga perguntou sentindo o selinho do namorado com prazer.

"Lá embaixo, tomando leite. Que quer fazer, Saga?"

"Escovar os dentes, me arrumar." Seu olhar para o corpo do namorado caminhando à sua frente não passou em branco para Kanon.

"Se forem transar, vou descer. Nada como sexo para desestressar." Riu baixo

"Shura, que tal geminiano ao alho e óleo no almoço?" Saga falou.

"Talvez dois?" Foi a resposta do capricorniano. Então suspirou e virou-se para Saga. "Se quiser, me acompanhe no banho."

"Decididamente, eu vou descer." Kanon nem queria pensar nos dois transando. Ou talvez quisesse.

"Só vamos tomar banho." Saga reclamou.

"Ah, claro, certamente. Tchau." Kanon saiu fechando a porta do quarto.

Enquanto isso, Shura fechou a porta atrás de si e despiu-se, entrando no box e ligando a água.

Saga apenas ficou olhando para o nada por momentos. Foi para o banheiro e entrou, tirando as roupas. "Quer companhia?"

"Não teria dito para me acompanhar se não quisesse." Shura virou-se nu em pelo, ensaboado e com shampoo nos cabelos.

Saga apenas observou o outro tomando banho e trancou a porta do banheiro, para logo após entrar no box e, sem cerimônia, enlaçou o espanhol pela cintura. "Obrigado por estar aqui comigo." Ondeou o quadril de leve, roçando no outro.

"Esse banho vai demorar." Shura colou as bocas agarrando as costas enormes e fortes do namorado, tomando cuidado com o curativo.

Saga que não ia reclamar. Adorava sexo de manhã.

"Saga..." Shura gemeu quando os dedos de Saga massagearam sua próstata com perícia. Gemeu mais ainda com a outra mão alisando seu pênis numa masturbação deliciosa.

"Vira, quero meter por trás e morder esse seu pescoço gostoso." Saga estava duro e pronto, aquele homem era sua perdição.

Shura que não ia reclamar. Apoiou as mãos na parede do box e gemeu alto com a língua de Saga bem no meio de sua bunda, provando, chupando, lambendo.

Piorou quando o geminiano o abraçou forte e massageou seus mamilos. "Empina a bunda pra mim, espanhol. Deixa eu meter gostoso e fundo."

Gemidos. Muitos. Saga enfiou-se no namorado com prazer extremado. Meteu rápido, abrindo mais as pernas de Shura para massagear os testículos e o pau dele com as mãos. "Isso, amor, se abre inteiro, deixa eu meter mais, muito mais."

Mordiam-se, apertavam-se. Gozaram quase juntos, uma bagunça de gemidos, gostos, suor levado pela água do banho e paixão.

"Shura..." Saga gemeu enquanto deixava seu prazer explodir dentro do corpo do namorado.

O que era uma ducha rápida demorou mais do que o necessário. Saíram do box depois de finalmente terminarem o banho levemente ofegantes. Shura pegou toalhas para os dois se secarem.

"Já disse hoje que você é irresistível?" Saga ainda tinha a voz rouca de tesão. Os enormes cabelos molhados e hidratados.

Shura estendeu uma toalha para ele enquanto começava a se secar e apenas deu um leve sorriso, observando-o um tanto. "Você é lindo, sabe muito bem disso. E não é, nem de longe, sua maior qualidade."

"Uh, sinto uma admiração incrível em suas palavras?"

"Cala a boca, Saga." Shura secou-se com aprumo e viu Saga pegar o secador.

"Quanto cabelo, acho que vou cortar ao estilo do Aioria. Imagina a economia de shampoo?"

"Não." Shura franzira o cenho ao escutá-lo. "Assim como estão é melhor." Enrolou a toalha na cintura.

"Sei. Percebi que gosta. De puxar, enrolar, se enroscar."

"Idiota." Shura riu. Estava de bom humor. Também pudera. Gozar gostoso com Saga era maravilhoso.

"Imbecil." Saga riu alto.

Por fim, desceram e foram para a sala de jantar.

"Kanon?" Saga observava, incrédulo, o irmão com um bolinho rosa no colo. Cabelinhos feito fios de ouro, uma roupinha cor de malva que não sabia de onde tinha vindo e olhos azuis... imensamente azuis. Ela era linda!

"Olá papai! Eu sou ou não sou a coisa mais fofinha do universo? Eu sou um marshmallow cor de rosa! Eu sou feita de algodão doce!" Kanon parecia uma criança. Estava abestalhado com o bebê. Não deixava ninguém chegar perto. "Titio Kanon vai cuidar de você. Então, Fairy, conta pro papai como eu dei seu leite todinho!" A bebezinha estava quieta e feliz. Um bocejinho fofo e foi ficando quietinha... quietinha. "Silêncio todo mundo. Fairy vai dormir." Kanon embalou a bebê como se sempre tivesse feito isso e logo ela ressonava nos imensos braços do tio. "Zeus, Saga, ela é uma gracinha!"

Saga ficara observando, calado, sentindo uma convulsão de sentimentos. Tão pequena, tão indefesa, tão... Sua...

Shura nem ia falar nada. Sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Pronto, os dois gêmeos já tinham se deixado levar pela criança. Melhor assim, talvez. Notou o jeito de Saga e empurrou-o levemente pelo ombro na direção de Kanon, sem dizer coisa alguma.

Saga moveu-se encantado com a menininha. Kanon estendeu a pequenina e suas mãos marcadas de lutas inglórias nem lhe sentiram o peso. Tão pequenina... Aninhou-a nos braços e passou dedos cuidadosos nos fios de seda que eram seus cabelos. A pele parecia uma pétala de rosa e o jeitinho dela ressonar o fazia ter os olhos cheios de água. Sem dizer palavra, sentou-se com ela numa das cadeiras e ficou olhando-a como se o mundo fosse aquele pequeno par de olhos pequenos fechados. Soube que nunca mais seria o mesmo. E que morreria por ela.

Shura apenas apoiou as costas na parede e observou aquilo com um discreto sorriso. Ele realmente se derretera pela menina. Não ia interferir, não tinha motivo para tal. E, afinal, também gostara da pequenina. Será que seriam bons pais?

Kanon, falando em um tom baixo, calmo, que quase jamais usava, olhou para o irmão e para Shura. "Creio que a família aumentou. Vamos ficar com ela, quero crer. Não vão deixa-la num orfanato, vão? Nenhum de nós, cavaleiros, tem família. Eis a chance de darmos a ela uma família. Se a mãe não pode cuidar dela, nós cuidaremos!"

Alani sorriu e postou-se à frente do gêmeo mais novo. "Eu explico tudo que houve. Nem pensar em colocar esse tesouro num orfanato!" Contou tudo, bem calmamente.

Kanon franziu o cenho. Era uma história e tanto. "Saga, vou ver com Shion as providências legais. A mãe a deixou. Jamais poderá tirá-la de nós. Façamos exame de DNA e você requererá a guarda de sua filha. E ficaremos bem. Um bebê de Cavaleiro! Ainda por cima um GEMINI!" Seu sorriso de satisfação era belíssimo.

Shura apenas sorriu. Segundo o que sabia não havia um bebê de cavaleiro há pelo menos alguns séculos. Nem ciúme sentia. Não era o caso.

"Ninguém a tirará de mim... Nunca mais..." Olhou a bebê e sorriu. "Se mamãe não pode cuidar, papai cuida." Sentiu o peso das palavras e suspirou. Eu sou seu pai, Fairy. Eu cuidarei de tudo."

"Não duvido de que será um ótimo pai, Saga." Shura apoiou o namorado. Saga era um homem e tanto.

"Que tal ser pai comigo?" Saga murmurou.

"Er, isso é um pedido de que?" Kanon sorriu abertamente.

"Shura, diga sim, só isso. " Saga insistiu.

"Sim, ora. Eu já disse que ficaria ao seu lado. Idiota." Shura nem mesmo sabia o que deveria esperar de tudo aquilo.

"Acho que estou sobrando." Kanon podia não demonstrar, mas gostava de Shura. Muito.

"Ora, fica... Ela é sua sobrinha... Podia ser o padrinho... Quer?"

Kanon olhou para o irmão com amor e ergueu-se, andou até ele e sorriu para a bebê dormindo. "Claro... Tal como amo você, amarei sua filha. Apesar de achar uma loucura tudo isso, sei o quanto você é bom e generoso. Será ótimo pai, Saga. Bem, eu compro as alianças."

"Alianças?" Saga arregalou os olhos

"Uma filha é uma responsabilidade linda. Casem-se. Fiquem noivos logo e pronto. Será mais fácil para que a lei dos homens aceite. Enfim..."

"Nós não... Nós não combinamos nada, quer dizer..." Saga ficou sem graça.

"Até mais." Kanon saiu de lá com um sorriso no rosto. Que Saga tivesse, finalmente, coragem.

Saga viu o irmão sair e suspirou fundo. Entregou a fofinha para Alani e viu-a sair de cena. "Bem, Shura, vamos dar uma outra volta? Vivemos dando voltas, pelo visto."

"Se for para falar sobre alianças, não precisamos dar volta alguma, Saga. Eu não tenho problemas com compromisso. Especialmente quando há uma bebê linda envolvida. Não será um problema." O gênio forte e intenso do capricorniano.

"Isso quer dizer..." Saga abraçou Shura com todo carinho do mundo.

"Que nós vamos nos casar." Shura riu. E era muito raro que ele risse daquele jeito.

"Nós vamos nos casar!" Saga riu. E o mundo riu com ele...

 **FIM**

* * *

(1) Sebe viva: cerca feita com arbustos; o mesmo que cerca viva. Renque (fileira) cerrado de árvores ou arbustos, que geralmente serve para vedar terrenos, jardins etc.;

(2) FFNet não me deixa por os links

* * *

Agradeço, de todo coração, pela longa espera a que submeti quem estava lendo. Perdoem-me. Não posso, jamais, deixar de citar duas pessoas lindas que fizeram questão dessa história: Gold Saints e maycchan! Muito obrigada, de coração, por todo apoio, paciência, gentileza. Fizeram muita diferença pra mim. Espero que tenham se divertido e desculpem mesmo toda a dificuldade que foi.


End file.
